Wammy Kids
by FaeryWriter
Summary: When L and Watari visit London, they are greeted by a young girl. They take her to Wammy's and find she has extraordinary intelligence. When she gets roomed with Matt and Mello's friend how could she not find a crush. Matt X OC, Mello X OC. Rated T for Language and Safety. Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its original characters. It belongs to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obato.
1. Eva's Character Profile

Character Profile: Eva  
Her true name is Elizabeth Dartmoor. She was born on the 13th of October 1991. Her height is 4'8 and she is 45 pounds in mass. her blood type is O and she likes Popcorn, Winter, Autumn and the colour Blue. She dislikes heat and Pink 

Stats: Intelligence: 7/10, Creativity: 10/10, Initiative: 9/10, Emotional Strength: 9/10, Social Skills: 5/10, Luck: 5/10

Basic Data: The new girl who excelled in "The Arts" and was found on the streets of London.

Personality: Shy at first sight, she can hide her emotions from those she doesn't trust. Though she herself is untrustworthy and judgemental. When she has developed a bond with someone, her 'acting' or lying becomes flawed towards them.

Abilities: Secret has mastered many martial arts with her mother's training as well as being an amazing liar, brilliant actress and having photographic memory. Also a great gymnast.

Fate: Classified


	2. Alanna's Character Profile

Character Profile: Alanna

Her True Name is Ariel Smith and her birthday is the 24th of July, 1990. Her height is 4'9 and she weighs 50 pounds. Her blood type is AB. She likes Chewing Gum and Pink and she dislikes Winter and Blue

Stats: Intelligence:6/10, Creativity:7/10, Initiative:8/10, Emotional Strength:10/10, Social Skills:9/10, Happiness:9/10.

Basic Data: Alanna really loves pink and is a proper girly-girl. She was found on a street in Winchester when she was newborn. She wears pink bows in her hair and skirts with blouses. She can be seen as annoying due to her talkative nature.

Personality: Loud, excitable and seemingly always happy. Alanna is not scared of showing her emotions.

Abilities: She can't do any gymnastics but can solve multiple math problems in minutes.

Fate: Classified


	3. Chapter 1

Everything hurt. My purple bangs covered my face to my lips. My dress was cut and torn. And that man said he could help. I whinged, he hadn't helped, he made it worse. I hugged my knees to my chest without crying. Crying. I forgot how it felt to cry. To scream, to talk without the fear of being battered. _After two long years_, I was free. Two long years of torture, I was free. Yet I wasn't. London is no place for a runaway girl of seven years. London with its huge cars and scary people.

"Are you alright?" An elderly voice drew me from my thoughts. He stood tall in a smart suit, looking like a stereotypical Englishman, next to a slouched man with messy hair, wrinkled tee shirt and jeans. Even his shoes were battered. I didn't reply. I had learnt my lesson with the other man. "Where are your parents?"

I made a single gesture to the sky. They were in heaven now.  
"They are dead?" The slouched man inquired, the way he said it pained me. I simply nodded. Unsure of the men, I tried to make them leave by not talking but they were persistent. "Here, come with us." The slouched man held out hand.

No. The other man did this. He held out a hand, he offered help. It ended in misfortune. I shook my head, vigorously, standing and running away, but before I could one of them grabbed my waist.  
"Don't worry, we are friends. We won't hurt you." Lies. I struggled in his tight grip, trying to run away. I felt myself being dragged away. The men opened a car door, gently pushing me inside.  
"My name is L, this is Watari. What are you called?" The slouched man asked. I shook my head, trying to inch away from the adults. The Englishman handed me some paper and told me to write on it if I wasn't comfortable with talking, which I wasn't. I wrote on the paper:  
'My name is Eva.' I thought it was a pretty name.  
"Eva, is that an alias? You paused before writing."  
'Yes.'  
"Do you know what an alias is?"  
'Yes.' This man was exceedingly annoying. And he asked too many questions. 'Now, why did you kidnap me?'  
"Not kidnapped, took in, you look clever. We'll let you take the test and may let you stay in our... Orphanage." The messy one, L, said in his monotonous voice. He sat in a odd position but weirdly didn't topple over, at all. I had a feeling that if I pushed him over, they might shove me out the car.  
'Well, I think that L and Watari are aliases too, so you can't judge me on it.' I scribbled.  
"Of course, may I say you have immaculate handwriting. Calligraphy, correct." L asked, putting his thumb against his lips and taking a slice of cake from a tray I didn't notice was there. I kept me gaze on the tray of sweet delights. I hadn't eaten in about a month and I was starving and the thing I ate before that was absolutely horrid with so much salt. I looked down to see a piece of cake under my nose.  
"Would you like some, Eva?" L asked, his owl-like eyes gazing at me.  
I nodded, taking the strawberry cake from Watari's hand. My purple fringe slid over my honey-coloured eyes. I mouthed a thank you to the men before scoffing the cake, quickly, out of pure hunger. "When was the last time you ate?" L inquired. I wrote on the paper:  
'Do you stop asking questions? About a month ago.' I licked the frosting off of my fingers. Watari and L shared a look at each other.

Watari opened the door for L and me and led me inside a huge mansion like building, a sign on a gate read Wammy's House, outside the front of the house. I must have fallen to sleep at one point since L was shaking me awake. There were children everywhere, running around and paying no mind to me or the adults next to me. L pulled me into an office with another old man, with a tweed suit.  
"Who is this, Watari?" Watari walked to the man's desk and handed me a Writing Pad.  
"This, Rodger, is Eva. We met the pretty girl while in London, she was on the streets and her parents are... Gone. She's very touchy and doesn't talk." Watari explained to Rodger. Rodger nodded, then looked at me.  
"Are you shy?" I shook my head, I don't know why I wasn't talking. I just, I was so used to be silent it felt more comfortable. "Well, how about we get you a room. Has she taken the test?"

Nearly 100%. I scored 99% on the test to get into the Institution. I was standing outside a wooden door to my new room, my roommate inside. L, Watari and Rodger had all left me to fend for myself and I was worried to say the least. Softly knocking at the door, I chewed on my lower lip.

"Well, hello there, lovie. I'm Alanna, you must be Eva, my new roommate. Come in, come in. You can have that bed, where's all your stuff? Do you not have anything? How terrible, share with me, love! I don't mind. I heard you don't speak, you'll go down a treat with Mello! He hates people who talk to much. Like me. I talk too much and Melsie hates it so much, but Matt don't mind. Matt's lovely. Oh, I've said too much now! Come on in!" Alanna said it all so fast, nearly all in one breath. I nodded, softly as Alanna grabbed my wrist, dragging me inside and handing me some spare pyjamas. "Get changed in the bathroom, it's that white door there." Alanna pointed to the door and pushed me lightly towards it.

The pyjamas were pink and black Zebra stripes. The were a shirt and trousers with pink fluffy slippers. I stuck my tongue out of my mouth in disgust but put it on anyway. I heard voices from outside, sticking my head from behind the door. A blonde boy with long hair and a brown-haired boy with orange goggles on and a Gameboy sat on Alanna's bed while Alanna perched on my bed. The blonde one looked over at me, his blue eyes locking with my golden ones. He looked at me questionably.  
"Oh, Mello, that's Eva. My new roommate, she doesn't talk too much. She writes on that paper." She motioned to the paper on my bedside table. I looked down at my pyjamas, with a blush, before walking in. "Don't like pink, love? Sorry, I didn't realise, do you want to change?" Alanna worried. I shook my head politely, taking the paper from the desk and looking at the boys.  
"Well, I'm Matt and this is Mello." The brown haired male said, not taking his goggled eyes off of his Gameboy.  
'What are you playing? Is it Sonic or..."  
"... Sonic Advanced 2." Matt looked over at me surprised. "You like games?" I nodded, I had loved to play Video-Games with Damian when we were younger. We played Zelda and Sonic and Minecraft. It was great.

Matt beamed at me, saying, "Have you ever completed it?" I shook my head and looked over at Mello. He was frowning with a chocolate bar hanging from his lips. I smiled and waved at him. All he did in response was sneer and look at Matt. I decided that I didn't like Mello one bit. Though I did like Matt and Alanna wasn't bad past her constant blabber and mindless rambling.  
"Now, Melsie, be nice. Just 'cause Matty made a new friend doesn't mean you have to be sour about it." Alanna scolded Mello as if Matt and Mello were her children. Mello scoffed.  
"Do you think I'm jealous of some new, ungrateful brat? How stupid could you be, Alanna? How could some dumb and stupid bitches like you two get into a school like this?" Mello snapped. Alanna gasped, horror covered her face as tears pricked in her eyes.  
'How could some arse-hole prick become friends with someone like Matt. Douche.' I wrote, glaring at him. He laughed, stating he couldn't take someone who wrote their anger seriously. He stormed out of the room, calling Matt to follow. Matt sighed and shrugged sadly at us as if to say, "Sorry." He followed after Mello after casting us an apologetic glance. The moment he was out of the room, Alanna buried her face in my blanket and wept.  
"How could he be so mean?" She cried. From what I could tell Alanna really liked Mello, they were obviously close friends when it came to it. I rubbed her back until she sat up, apologised for crying on my first night there and retiring to bed. I looked at the clock and decided to go to bed too and fix this mess in the morning. Great, I ruined friendships on my first night. Damn it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or Video-Games or Consoles.


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N. Why, hello there. I'm FaeryWriter, but you can call me Lis. I just wanted to say hello and to say thank you to you for reading my story. It means the World to me. If you see anything wrong, please don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks again, love Lis. Also if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm hear to listen. Bye, bye!**

I stomped around Wammy's Dormitories in search of Mello or Matt. I had been searching for an hour and hadn't found them. I decided that I would wait until Breakfast to look for them again. I turned on my heel and then realised. Where was I? I thought I was still in the Dorms but it appeared that I wasn't. Crap... I sighed silently before walking back the way I came until I reached a split pathway. I stood still pondering which way to go.

"Eva?" A fairly deep voice called. I turned around in surprise and was greeted by Matt's orange goggles. He smiled happily, dropping his DS to his side. "Are you lost?" He began to smirk.  
'Shut up, Matt. I was looking for Mello. Alanna was crying her eyes out last night.'  
"You obviously didn't look very far, he's across the hall from you." Oh. Well, I hadn't actually checked across the hall. "And I'm next door." Well. Shut up Matt! Okay, I hadn't checked very far to be honest but it was only 6am.  
'Oh yeah, what are you doing up this early?' I wrote quickly. He studied the question for a while before saying,  
"My roomie, Sam, snores really loudly." He explained before grabbing my hand and tugging me down the left path.

I had thought that Matt and Mello roomed together but apparently I had assumed wrong. It seemed everything I did the previous day was wrong. While walking with Matt, I had had time to recollect my thoughts. Normally, I would have been harsher toward anyone whom dared approach me on the streets but I hadn't shoved the two men away. Also I hadn't looked and analysed the people here. I thought back, and vowed to look at people more. And I I did. I watched Matt as he spoke.

Matt had brown hair, cut as a child of around the ages 7-10 should have it. He sported a black and white short-sleeved T-shirt that was quite baggy and blue, baggy jeans. The googles that covered his eyes previously were now atop his head, not banding back any of his shaggy hair though. His boots were black and odd looking. So much so that I couldn't tell the brand and it didn't help that he had his jeans hanging over them. He had a DS hanging out the side of his right-hip jean pocket. It was white with a red stylus, causing a large clash of colour, though only notable from an angle where you could see the back of the Handheld. He looked to be around the ages of eight or nine, around a year and a half older than myself, he seemed to have a tinge of American in his accent and seemed to be very attached to Mello. To the point of trailing behind him to avoid being blamed for his messes, but he obviously cared some what to Mello, as he was friends with the latter in the first place.

By the time my analysis was over, we were back at a part of the school that vaguely familiar. I made a mental note to ask Alanna to show me around so as to familiarise myself with the environment.  
"Here, in fact, it's nearly Breakfast. We should head to the Mess Hall." I nodded, taking a note of the time so that I would know when to head to the Dining Hall. Matt smiled at me and began to drag me away. "Why don't you speak, Evie." I already was resentful to answer for Evie was not my name nor my alias.  
'Because I don't and it's Eva, not Evie!' I wrote as I looked over the top of the pad and remembered the directions from here. Matt laughed at me before saying he liked Evie better. Quite frankly, I didn't give a toss what he thought.

And our conversation continued like that until I smelt a lovely aroma from behind a large pair of double wooden doors. Matt sniffed too and beamed, shoving the door open. The room was fairly large, with black and white checked tiles and a large wooden table in the centre of the room. A average sized queue was lined against a wall, being server three at a time by three dinner ladies. Each person had a different food given to them, and wore large smiles as the walked towards the central table. I looked over and noticed Alanna in the queue and Mello sat alone at the far end of the table. Rodger, the man from last night, sat opposite him supposedly talking to him though Mello showed no indication of this. Alanna smiled at Matt and me as we walked in and joined the end of the queue behind two boys in sweat pants and hats, one in a 'beanie' and the other a cheap version of a 'SnapBack'. They both smelt heavily of aftershave and deodorant to the point of it being sickening and overpowering. I turned my attention back to the table, where I noticed a boy who looked scarily similar to Mister L. Though I could see the make up on his face, so it was a put on look. But very convincing other than he wore a black shirt instead of white. I shoved my elbow deep into Matt's side, and pointing to the man, who by the way looked way too old to be here, as Matt whined.  
"Him? He's B. No one talks to B." He said in a low voice, while looking around. Then a realised that he was sitting alone with a large glass of unopened strawberry jam in front of him. He seemed to be examining it. "Look, Eva, don't look too long. Ignore him. Ignore B." He muttered in a deadly tone, before shoving me to the Ladies.

"Hello, darlin'. You mus' be new. Here, wot'cha wont." Her thick and clear Cockney accent pissed me off, but I smiled courteously, and pointed to the Popcorn off of the Menu quickly. I had always loved Popcorn. Matt stared at my food incredulously, then waved it off and went to sit next to Mello and opposite Alanna who had seemed to have found peace with the afore mentioned male. They kind of watched me out the corner of their eyes as expecting me to sit with them but I waked right past them and sat down next to B.

B watched me with an owl like gaze as the whole of the room stopped and stared at me like I had broken an unspoken rule, a sort of horror filled look, as silence filled the room. Suddenly, B began to chuckle in a spooky manor, like a robot trying to laugh.  
"Fufufufufufu. You really are new, aren't Eva?" It bothered me that he knew my name but I waved it off. "No one sits with me." I frowned.  
'Why ever not?' He chuckled weirdly again but slightly differently.  
"Tutututututu. I don't know deary. But you had better stay away, before we find out." He opened his jam jar and dug his fingers into the stickiness and licked them clean. I can't say I wasn't disgusted. It made me cringe away slightly but I stayed in the seat and began to eat my Popcorn. B looked just as surprised as the others now. "Y-you're still here?" He asked shocked. Well nah, I'm in space! I put that right down on the paper.  
"No need to be facetious, dear." I smirked and popped a piece of my sweet into his hand as he brought it to the jar for more jam. B stared at it for a bit before giving me the scariest, creepiest grin, that of a murderer, and swallowing it whole. "Thank you, Elizabeth." He whispered my name so quietly I could barely hear him, even when he leaned in so close that I could smell the sickly jam on his breath. I nearly screamed in pure fear, how did he know my name? I kept composed and wrote on my Pad.  
'Well, I hope to see you later, Mister B.' Before quickly exiting the Dining Hall and running down the corridors. I came to one labeled 'Watari' and banged my left fist hard against it and rushed in when I heard a voice call vaguely something like "come in.".


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N S'up, guys. So I'm going to replying to some comments at the beginning of my stories, but um. I only have one. But whatever. Hope you guys enjoy the story, hope you have a great day. I might not upload for a bit because of school but I'll start writing there and try and upload when I get back. See you later! Love Lis, bye bye!**

**funny bunny: No, you're wonderful. Shucks. As for how he knows her name you'll have to read on or read the LABB Murder Cases book. So here's the next chapter like you asked. Sorry it's late, stupid English Time. Thanks for reviewing, hope to see you soon. Love you, bye bye!**

The terror slowly snuck into my head. He knew my name. _He knew my name._ How did he know my name?

"Yes, Eva?" L drawled as I burst into the room.  
'He knew my name, how did he? B knew my name.' Both Watari and L didn't look worried when I said it. Shouldn't they be worried?  
"No need to worry, Eva. He knows all our names." L said in a soothing tone and handing me some cake. I shoved it away. But how? Even though he scared me, B interested me greatly. He seemed so odd, yet he seemed to understand me better than I did. I was determined to find out how he knew my name. "Eva, he won't tell you." L spoke with a mouth full of cake, disgusting. Not only were all the people here psychic but they were unhygienic too. Just great.

I left Watari's room feeling self conscious and paranoid. I twirled around in search of someone who wasn't there. Well, I thought wasn't there, when I turned back, Matt and Mello were in my face.  
"What the hell, Evie? Why did you sit with him?" Matt raged. I frowned.  
'I can sit with whomever the hell I want, thank you, boys.' I scribbled. Mello scoffed.  
"Alanna was so worried he was gonna hurt you. When you ran away she had a mini panic attack. What were you thinking?" I stared at Mello in surprise. Strong words from the boy who made her cry. Matt sighed and muttered something neither Mello or myself heard. He began to walk away, in the direction that I assumed the dorms were in, with Mello following. Mello took out a bar of chocolate and began eating it obnoxiously loudly. And they were just expecting me to follow them? What absolute-  
"Come on, Evie." Matt snapped over his shoulder. Oh great, now they're just irritable. For God's Sake. I mumbled and grumbled in my head as I trudged after them because I had no idea where to go from the Office. No one said a word, and it got me wondering where everyone was? There was a fair amount of people in the Dining Hall, they couldn't all still be there could they?

I looked up to see Matt and Mello completely out of view and I was so lost. Why? I sighed, assuming that I missed a turning, I could have to back track for a while, but they could just be ahead. But how far. This place seemed to be never-ending with how much I had done. I sighed and began to walk forwards in hope of catching up with the boys when I felt that paranoia come back. Had Matt and Mello found me? I turned on my heel with a huge, relieved smile and came face to face with black.

After a moment of panic, I realised it was just a top. A plain... Black... Top.  
"Why hello Elizabeth."... B. I stepped back, looking at him. Now I could clearly see where the makeup was. Why would he dress up as L? "You know you're lucky to know L as L. Not many at Wammy's do. They think he is just Watari's friend, so count yourself lucky. As for me, well, L cannot keep much from me." His long winded explanation reminded me that I had to get back to the Dorms to see Alanna. I grabbed my paper from under my arm and began to write but B took the paper away and demanded I speak to him.

We stood for a while in quiet. That was before I made a grab for my Pad and running down the hall.  
"I'll see you later then, I'm waiting for that conversation, Miss Dartmoor." Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! (A/N Oh God it's Smosh.). Now I was running down the endless corridors, people were everywhere. I ended up smashing straight into a kid a little bit smaller than me. He had white hair, pale skin and was dressed in white button-up pyjamas. Even his eyes were grey.  
'Sorry!' I wrote quickly then flashing him the paper. The boy's face stayed emotionless and blank.  
"It's quite alright, I'm Near."  
'Eva.' He held out his hand and I shook it. Near began to say that it was pleasure to meet me when a loud, annoying voice yelled.  
"Near, get away from Eva." Mello shoved Near away from me, I turned to see Alanna running to Mello, telling him to stop and Matt chuckling awkwardly. I glared at him, my golden eyes getting darker until they were brown. His eyes widened and he stepped back and raised his hands defensively. I then directed my harsh glare at the blonde morons next to Near. Mello blushed as he turned and saw me glaring.  
"Woah, sorry. I just didn't want you getting brainwashed by that sheep." Mello rubbed the back of his head. Alanna saw the unimpressed look on my face and gently pushed him.  
"Don't Mello. He's not a sheep." She hushed the child before he made it worse. Damn right he's a not a sheep. I don't know why I felt so strongly for Near, maybe because he was being bullied by someone who I had an aversion for.

My hand stung slightly. The slap echoed around the room, a red handprint etched into Mello's light features.  
"Y-you bitch." He snapped in awe. I grabbed Near's arm pulling him up, my eyes going back to being honey coloured. He smirked and brushed himself down.  
"Thank you, Eva." I smiled at him, frowned at Mello, who was standing there shocked while Matt stifled a laugh and Alanna faffed around with his face, and walked away with Near.  
'Could you please show where the Dorms are, Near?'

"I do not like Mello!" It had been a week since I slapped Mello. Nothing of interest had happened, not even B had spoken to me and I had avoided Mello and Matt as best I could. So now Alanna and I were playing 20 questions but we were playing ourselves to get to know the other better.  
'Yeah right.' I mimed laughed, falling back on my bed. I wish all the time could be like this. But I was too busy worrying about B, Lis and Dai. Also that Mello would come in the night and beat me up. That too. At that thought, the door was being knocked. We must both have been on edge because I ended up hidden under my bed and Alanna chucked her bedside lamp at the door. It broke with a loud smash making us flinch.  
"Al?" Matt's voice was slightly muffled by the door but it was him. Alanna was up in moments apologising and blabbing at about a mile a minute.  
"I'm so sorry, Matt, Eve, are you okay? Did a piece hit you? I'm so stupid, sorry, sorry, sorry. Oh god, I'm so sorry. Honestly, I never meant for that to happen! Oh no no no no. Sorry!" I sighed and helped the blonde to clean up the shattered parts before letting the Gamer boy in.  
"Hey, girls. What broke?" The taller male looked down at me with a grin. "No Evie, shut up for a minute, I wanna guess."... Douchebag. He began to guess silly things even though he knew what had broken. God damn it Matt.

It was funny though. It made me blush how he was so funny but tried not a bit. Oh no, don't tell me I like him. No, it can't be. I mean he's cute but... No. It's probably just that he's the first male friend I've ever made and feels weird. Yeah, that must be it... Right?


End file.
